Before the Wedding
by accio-divergent-mockingjays
Summary: Prequel to The Big Wedding! Clove P.O.V of how she met Cato, their friendship, feelings, etc. This will also have all the other couples and a few extra characters, set about 6 years before tbw, Enjoy! :)
1. Movie Marathon

**HEY GUYS! NEW STORY! Prequel to the Big Wedding, Basically how they met etc. Hope you guys enjoy it! Since this is a prequel, pretty much anything is up for discussion when it comes to ideas and such. Thankyou so much for your support with the Big Wedding, I really hope you guys like this**

**Enjoy!xx**

* * *

"Hey there, Clover"

My friend Kalia **(District 3)** opens the door and pulls me in for a hug

"Hey, Kal!"

"EEP! CLOVER!"

"Hey Glimmer"

We've all gone over to Jacqueline (We call her Fox because of her dazzling red hair) 's house for the evening for a pizza and movie marathon.

Suddenly, Fox is at the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall in what must be her attempt at seducing us.

"Welcome, welcome, to Jackie's Den, and her 3rd annual Movie Marathon!" She pauses for dramatic effect. "Well, I was kinda hoping you'd commend me on my impersonation of Ms. Trinket. It took me weeks to get it right! Paying attention to her..."She shudders " Ugh"

"Fox!" We bark and run up the stairs to greet her, crashing into one another on the way back down

"The guys and Catnip are already in the den. I've called a couple more people over that you won't know, I hope that's okay with you guys?"

"Yeah, that's cool" We reply. We go into the 'Den' and find Katniss, Peeta, Marvel, and Gale.

"About time! Man, poor Fox was too scared to come downstairs incase she missed seducing you guys" Says Marvel tilting his head backwards instead of turning around, making him look like an extreme derp.

"So, my good lady, what, pray tell, is first on the agenda for this evening?" Asks Peeta, raising his brows in an impersonation of a pompous British man

"Well, the pizza should be here in 20 minutes, but we can watch -" There's a knock at the door.

"We can watch a knock at the door?" Asks Katniss in a mock serious voice that cracks us all up.

"Stay here guys, it must be the others" says Fox, and heads back up the stairs to get the strangers.

We all grab a beanbag and some pillows and blankets and settle down. Then Fox re-appears with 2 guys and and girl who can only be 10. One of the boys is tall and dark, so I'm assuming he must be her older brother. My suspicions are confirmed when Fox leans up and kisses him, then says to our open-mouthed faces, "This is Thresh." Our jaws still hang open. "My _boyfriend_" She clarifies. "And this is Rue, his sister. And you're right, she _is_ 12, so no funny business, guys."

"Wouldn't dream of it" Drawls Marvel sardonically.

"Oh, and this is Ian **(District 3)**" Ian is average height with ashen hair and a few light freckles. He smiles at us and we wave back. Suddenly Kalia looks up, eyes wide and whispers to me "He looks like the singing type. Or performing. He's an artist." Kalia is a model with a love of music. She loves singing, dancing, posing for the camera, and acting. She has kind of a sixth sense about people, which can be quite unnerving at times, such as this.

I swear there's a rock in my shoe, it's been irritating me ever since the walk up Fox's driveway. I untie my laces, smack my shoe until a pebble falls out, and exclaim "HA!"

As I tie my shoe back up, I look up just in time to see a tall blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy walk into the room. He smiles using mostly the right side of his mouth, raises his brows, and nod-lifts his head to us in greeting, and I am able to process only one clear thought.

Holy mother of...

* * *

**Ello people :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm going to keep going with it because I've already written the next chapter and then some.**

**Whatcha think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Remember, this is BEFORE the wedding, so really anything goes.**

**xx~S :)**


	2. I come bearing Crunchie's

**Hey guys! Thankyou so much for the positive reivews so far, wrote this in a bit of a hurry so it's not fabulously brilliant. I won't be able to update until next week because I'm on school camp at 'the Great Aussie Bushcamp' from tomorrow till friday, saturday-sunday i have a party, then school :(**

**Special thanks to krikanalo, coolanna11, Clatoforeverinmyheart, and 'Guest' for reviewing! :)  
**

**Until then, Enjoy!**

* * *

"Who is that!?" I hiss to Glimmer, who is sitting on my left

"I don't know, but his friend is cute. And so is he!" She whispers back excitedly.

"Sorry, Red, wasn't sure if dad had the snacks or not. He did. And I come bearing Crunchie's." The handsome stranger holds up a gold packet filled with the mini-chocolates. The fact that he comes bearing food just makes him that much more attractive.

"Crunchies? What are those?" Glimmer looks at us, frowning. We all (including Mr. Hot over there) give her the same reaction as when Fox kissed Thresh. "What? Come on, guys. You know how much of a health food nut my mother is. I didn't know what chocolate was until I was like, 10."

"_I'm _the one that models and shouldn't be exposed to chocolate, and even I've had my fair share of Crunchies." Kalia reminds her.

I sigh. "Glimmer, a Crunchie is a chocolate bar, the outside is chocolate and the inside is honeycomb. They're very crunchy. Hence, the name _Crunchie_. With an 'I-E"

"Oh," She pauses. "That seems fair, then"

"Come to think of it, they're fabulously delicious too" Says Thresh, which cracks us all up. You don't expect someone so big to use a word like 'fabulously'

Fox clears her throat. "_Ahem. As _I was saying, this is Cato." she says, gesturing to 'Cato', who simply raises his brows and nod-lifts again, and raises the bag of Crunchies. Huh. So the hot blond one has a name. Even though he's probably only 15 like us, he looks like some sort of Roman God.

"As you know, I know these guys from my swim team. That's why their bodies are so good!" She giggles then bursts out laughing as Thresh picks her up by the waist and chucks her onto a bean bag, followed shortly by himself and a kiss.

"Here guys, there's some pillows in the next room, I think" Says Peeta, as he gets up and hauls the beanbags over to Ian, Rue and Cato. The door gets knocked again.

"PIZZA!" Katniss and Gale yell at the same time and bound up the stairs to collect it. 5 seconds later, Gale comes back and asks "Um, Jack, can we have some money please?Ya know, so we can get the PIZZA! GODDAMIT WOMAN ,WHY WOULD YOU NOT LEAVE THE MONEY NEXT TO THE DOOR?! HURRY UP, WE'RE HUNGRY!"

I have to hold my stomach because I'm laughing so hard, and end up head-bashing Kalia

"OW!" We yell at the same time, then nothing. Just soundless, retarded seal-clapping laughter.

After quite some time, we get settled down.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not boy crazy. I just think that there are some boys out there that are so hot it should be illegal. He may actually just be perfectly normal and average looking,but, I mean, compared to the guys at my school...I don't see a lot of attractiveness there, so attractiveness in any form is a most welcome sight.

Yeah. I'm Clove. No time for boys. I throw knives for fun. I threw a goddam garden tool at my mother. _Twice_. **(Yes, I apoligised. I just wanted to prove my mum wrong and it sort of...just accidentally flew in her direction. To this day, nobody believes me. You guys believe me...don't you?)**. You need to focus on school. Anything else is an unnecessary distraction.

Forget it, Clove, you're only 14. No boys, not after Seneca.

_But look at him_

Yes, brain. We established this. He's cute. You can stare, but you can't touch. You're being ridiculous.

_Fine. Have it your way._

Thankyou, I shall.

I plan on being his friend, at least.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked that one :) Already started the next chapter so there shouldn't be too much of a lag. I hope I survive the camp food and 180 teenagers stuck out in the bush with our teachers, so I can keep writing for my lovely followers :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ideas, etc.**

**Thanks for reading! Take care,**

**xx~S**


	3. Truth or Dare: Round 1

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long. I was my birthday on Friday (I saw P!nk!) and I got 2 assignments. So I literally have 4 assignments due within the next two weeks, so I've got 4 all due within 3 weeks-ish. (yay...) I've written the next chapter which will be better. This was written in sorta a rush, but I've completely edited it (instead of doing my assignment). And so begins the 15th year of fangirling. Enjoy!xx**

* * *

It's been about a month since I met Cato and the others. Just like that, they're the newest addition to our little-big group.

Tonight, Katniss is having a camping night.

In her bedroom.

Because it's "Too cold outside". No shit, sherlock,it's the middle of winter!

We kicked off the evening with several rounds of 'Just Dance 3'.We all had our moments, but absolutely nothing could top Glimmer and Gale dancing to the Bollywood song. Their lack of synchronisation had us in hysterics, and Fox actually needed her inhaler.

Eventually, we move on to Truth or Dare. Knowing our group, this will escalate quite quickly.

"Somebody grab a bottle!" Marvel takes a plastic coke bottle out of his bag.

"It's full." He says, "It won't spin properly.  
"Chug it!" yells Gale, throwing it to me. I am known for my ability to down anything and everything.

"CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The group chants as I skull it. While my head is tilted back, Cato (the idiot) tries to tickle my neck. I could hear the others warn him not to, but I end up snapping myselff upright and spitting the whole thing on his face and pants.

Well, he should have known. Once the poor dear is all cleaned up and we've emptied the bottle (in the sink this time), we reassemble in our circle in Katniss' living room.

"Spin it quick!" Shouts Fox

I lean in and give the bottle a whirl. It lands on Cato.

"Alright, Cato, truth or dare?" Asks Gale. Cato looks around the circle slowly, trying to figure out by the looks on our faces if he should pick truth and have to expose his soul, or dare and do something sexual. (Well, it is _our_ group, after all.)

He breathes deeply. "I'm going to regret this, but...dare?"

Peeta has a look on his face that can only be described as pure joy.

"Cato. I dare you to...to...um... Dammit! I've had this for weeks now!" He puts his head in his hands and Katniss pats him on the head. "There, there pita bread."

"Cato, jump in the pool." Says Thresh with a wicked grin on his face

"What, now? Dude, it's the middle of fucking winter, are you cray?"

"Lets get cray!" Cracks Fox, pointing at my white ripped Forever 21 shirt with a cat wearing sunglasses, with the slogan on it. Honestly, I might as well live in it, because I wear it almost everywhere I won't get crucified for 'outfit repeating'.

"Seriously, get in. Then your nipples will freeze and I can cut them off and stick them on pikes as a warning to anyone who tries to mess with me" Thresh is madly obsessed with Game of Thrones and dismembering things.

"No. I won't do it. It's too cold, do you want me to die?" We all just look around at eachother and hold in laughter. "Fine." He gets up and walks towards the sliding glass doors. While the others run after him with their phones set to 'record', I'm running up the stairs looking for some towels. In my rush, I bump into none other than Mrs. Everdeen.

"Oh, Clove! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine. Hey, Mrs. Everdeen, do you have a towel I could borrow?"

She pulls one out from the twisted bundle in her hand. "Thanks!" I yell over my shoulder.

I run outside just in time to see him bracing himself for the jump. He does a runner and canon bombs into the pool. When we see bubbles surfacing, we can only assume that he is screaming his lungs out. He literally claws his way to the surface, swearing like a fiend when he finally comes out. He arches his back and howls into the night. Thresh runs to help Cato, crying from laughing so hard.

"Let me help you, bro." Thresh barely manages to get out because he's still laughing. He holds his hand out to Cato.

"No, let me help _you_" Says Cato, as he takes Thresh's hand and pulls him in. I'm about to run back inside for another towel when I see none other than little Primrose Everdeen waiting there with one.

"Thanks, Prim."

"No worries," she grins, "I knew that was going to happen."

I wrap the towel around Cato and basically dry him. Fox comes out with a frown and two cups of hot chocolate.

"Cato, that wasn't very nice of you. Now my boyfriend's all wet."

There's a moment of silence before we burst out laughing at the implication of what Fox just said.

"Stop laughing! It isn't funny!" She scolds, despite barely stifling a laugh herself.

Once we get the boys inside and wrapped up, we begin the next round.

* * *

**Next chapter will go into the second round! Getting a tiny glimpse of Clove's past (And I mean, ****_tiny, _****but it'll all be worth it in the end)**

**I'll upload the next one in a few days.**

**Take care! **

**xx~S**


	4. Truth or dare: Round 2

**Cool beans guys! (I'm normal I swear...) I wrote this the same day I published round 1, (while I was meant to be doing my assignment :L) and yea, hope you like it! I had no idea how to end the chapter so don't hate okay Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Okay, Glimmer, truth or dare?"

"Umm...Truth!" She pipes up.

"Shoot, shag, marry...?" Katniss looks around.

"No. Nobody in the room" Says Gale, with a glare. Katniss looks dejected.

"Never mind, then."

"No, wait. Shoot, shag or marry... Darius, Seneca, and... Cray!" Shouts Peeta.

"What!? Ew, no, can I have different people?"

"The choice is easy. Shoot Seneca, shag Cray and marry Darius." I say, as though it was a question of 'What's the answer to 2+2. Explain?'

"Okay, I chose to shoot Seneca because reasons," Glimmer begins carefully, looking at me. "Cray is a sleaze that will sleep with anyone and everyone who is easy, so long as they're girls (I'm pretty sure), and Darius is a sweetheart." She smiles at that. Glimmer always thinks highly of everybody, but she also thinks the truth.

"Alrighty, spin again." She says. "Aaaaaand it lands on... Thresh!"

Cato looks at him evilly. "Oh _hell_ to the no. I pick truth."

"What, and miss the chance to throw yourself back in the pool?" Asks Cato innocently.

"Truth. How do you really feel about Fox?" Asks Peeta interestedly. We lean in close.

At the mention of her name, Fox sits up intently.

"Be very careful how you answer this, lover boy"

"The truth is... Jackie, come here. You can tell them, but I want to tell you first." Startled and curious, she gets up and he motions for her to sit close so that he can whisper something in her ear. Even though none of us have a chance at hearing, that doesn't stop us from trying.

He whispers and Fox beams. "I love you too!" And she practically attacks him when they kiss. Which is cute, until it turns to saliva.

"Can we please keep this PG, guys? I think Katniss' mother actually likes us." Says Cato and we all crack up. Unluckily for them, Marvel just posted a photo of the make-out session on Instagram.

Fox spends the rest of the night trying to delete the photo off Marvel's phone, which isn't all that pretty, and we're exposed to things someone should never be exposed to.

Ever.

* * *

**Hopefully I'll be able to write soon! Gah! So much going on!**

**Take care, and have a great back to school for my Northern hemisphere readers :)**

**xx~S**


	5. Birthday Fun

**OKAY I HONESTLY THOUGHT I UPLOADED THIS AGES AGO BUT APPARENTLY I HAVEN'T I'M SO SORRY ANYWAYS**

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

It's been 2 whole months since truth or dare. We're at the park, enjoying one of the only warm winter days we've had this whole month. There was a time when it rained non-stop for a whole week! It's been nothing but sunny, and we're determined to make it last as long as we can, before tomorrow, when it's due to rain.

I'm sitting cross-legged between Katniss and Gale, waiting for the others to arrive. As they begin to filter through, Cato plonks himself down in front of my, using my bag as his pillow.

"Get stuffed, Cato" I yawn as I pull my bag from under him.

"NO! _My precious..." _He grabs my bag and stokes it, and I'm laughing so I have to let him use it.

"Hey, what do you guys think would happen if a Dalek got into a fight with Darth Vader?" Asks Ian suddenly. Ian and Cato are practically brothers, they literally grew up next to eachother, and their fathers work for the same company, just like Finnick and Annie's.

"Sit down, Ian, you nerd!" Shouts Glimmer playfully.

"I dunno, man," Mulls Gale seriously. "That's kind of a toughie."

"Well, when you nerds have your priorities settled, could you chuck us the doughnuts?"

Glimmer takes a massive bit of hers, effectively cutting it straight in half.

"Oh good God, I love junk food" She sighs, rolling her eyes into the back of her head. We all look at eachother, because she looks and sounds like she's having an -

"Oi, Clove!" Whispers Gale. He points at Cato's head. He picks up some grass and hands it to me. After I silently mouth '1...2...3!', we delicately sprinkle itk on Cato's gelled blond hair. Gale's plan is foiled though, because just as the first blade of grass hits his head - _my blade_ -, Cato snaps up straight and tackles Gale to the ground before he even knew what hit him, while I'm falling backwards dying of laughter.

"Hey, what's the date, guys?" Asks Katniss

"Wednesday" Replies Peeta

"No, like...the number"

"Um... the 9th, I think."

Holy shit. The 9th. This date doesn't hold any good memories for me. Hang on. It's the 9th of August. Which means -

"HOLY SHIT, ITS CLOVES BIRTHDAY!" Screeches Katniss.

The whole group gasps and attacks me, so I'm basically being graped (group rape) in a park in broad daylight.

Nice.

"Oh, Clove, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!" Wails Glimmer apologetically, and they're all apologising and saying nice things and asking why I didn't remind them.

"Honestly, I actually forgot until Kitty Kat mentioned it."

"But, your parents?"

"Left for work before I woke up."

"Oh. Well, then, lets go buy you some lunch. On us." Offers Marvel sincerely.

After a delicious meal of chips, meat pies and sausage rolls form the park canteen, I can't stand it. I've spent time socialising and being appreciative, but I have to be on my own for a few minutes.

"Guys," I speak up," I'm going for a walk, okay? Just here. Only for like, 5 minutes."

"Want us to come with?" Offers Ian

"No, thanks. Just gotta absorb what it feels like to be 15!" I tell them with a grin, and I walk off.

I find a nice, quiet spot under a tree, and I sit on the fence posts.

The 9th. Today would have been our 9 month anniversary- _shut up, Clove. Why do you even care anymore? Seneca's old news. It's been 4 months! _After almost a full 5 months, Seneca Fucking Crane decided he didn't want to be with me anymore. Which was fine.

Until I cried about it.

"Hey, Clove," It's Cato. I sniffle back the tears I hadn't even realised were forming. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," I tell him, trying to sound upbeat. He gives me a look that tells me he can plainly see what a terrible liar I am.

"It's stupid. Just twelvie relationship problems. Yolo, swag, hashtag ,hashtag, "I tell him with a light laugh.

"What the bloody hell is a twelvie?" Right. Cato lives near the city. It's not likely there are many twelvies there. Except on weekends.

"A twelvie is basically anybody between 12 and 14 that is a total... Yolo swagfag."

He looks at me, still confused.

"They're those girls you see with vans, anklets, high or really low ankle socks, high-waisted shorts, crop tops, iPhones, straightened and dyed hair. Most commonly seen with twelvie boys, who wear baseball t-shirts, vans, skinny jeans or chinos, and snapbacks, and have Bieber hair. They also ride penny boards if there is a beach nearby. The species think they're teenage thugs, too cool for school and all that rubbish, and they talk about love like they're in it-"

I stop, because I was a twelvie and I loved Seneca, I'm not going to deny that. But looking back on it, it was more puppy love, not love love.

"_Right._ So back to these 'relationship' problems?"

"Honestly, its nothing. Just needed to think it over and get it out of my system."

"Hang on, is this that Seneca Crane guy?"

"Um, yes, how do you know him?" Cato has a dark look on his face.

"He was in our swim team. Real jerk. Like, really."

I scoff "Tell me about it."

"Come on." He holds out his hand to me. "We can worry about Asshole another day. For now, let's enjoy your birthday."

I smile greatfully, and just as I'm about to take his hand, he runs forward and chucks me over his shoulders. After much hitting, I end up with a piggy back ride instead of a Shrek and Fiona.

"Wait, Cato!"

He stops so I can adjust myself.

"Wait for it..."

He crouches ever so slightly. The others have caught a glimpse of us by now and are wondering what we're waiting for, when I yell,

"FOR NARNIAAAAAA!" Cato runs forward, jumping over roots and sticks on our way. Unfortunately, he trips at the last second, and we go rolling over eachother, him landing on top of me. I open my eyes, puffing and laughing, and I find we are ridiculously close. Once he realises this, he quickly rolls off me and helps me up.

"Sorry," He grins sheepishly.

I'm laughing too hard to formulate a response. When I finally catch my breath, I hear Marvel shouting

"WHOO! CHOP IN THERE CATO!" And making a karate like slice repeatedly on his hand.

"Damn, you, you son of a bitch!" Shouts Cato and tackles Marvel to the ground.

"Aww, look, guys. It's a bromance in it's natural habitat" Said Glimmer fondly.

They were in a highly...well... i don't know... provocative? Position. Marvels hand was on Cato's ass, Cato's hand on the back of Marvels neck, Legs wrapped around eachothers waist and Marvel looked like he was about to give Cato a -

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME, MAN!" Screamed Marvel

"Sorry, thought we were posing for Tumblr" Retorted Cato with a grin.

The rest of us stand there, open mouthed, not even being able to register what he just said, much less the provocative poses.

This has been a pretty good birthday, I must say.

* * *

**SO I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO END THIS CHAPTER AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE... THINGS ARE DEFINATELY GOING TO PICK UP IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, I PROMISE, I'VE ALREADY WRITTEN THEM. I WENT AWAY THIS WEEKEND AND WHY AM I WRITING IN CAPS SOZ IM NOT YELLING I SWEAR**

**Anyways**

**Take care :)**

**RATE AND REVIEW! :D**

**xx~S**


	6. All The Way to Mexico

**So I made a thing... I don't even know how I came up with it but #SOCKS. If you don't get that, its a reference to tthe chapter title and 'yolo'. S-O-C-K-S spells 'Eso si que es' which means 'it is what it is'. See? You're being an antisocial fangirl and educating yourself! **

**Enjoy:)**

**DEDICATED TO MY SICK (not in the good way) READER, Clatoforeverinmyheart, Get better soon hun xx ****:)**

* * *

"Hey, Clover" I freeze. There's only one voice that will make me stop dead in my tracks and thats-

"Seneca." I turn and face him. He's standing there in his uniform, beard unshaven as usual.

"Heard it was your birthday" He leans against a locker casually.

"Bitch, it might have been" I tell him fiercely, jutting my chin out. He laughs almost humorously.

"Ah, you always were feisty, Clover"

"My name is _Clove_. Not Clover."

"You'd think that after almost 5 months of dating, I'd know that, right?"

God he makes my blood boil. That arrogant son of a bitch, I was his only friend when everyone hated him. And now he has the nerve to -

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I may be moving schools shortly."

"I've heard" Someone told me he was auditioning for a performing arts high school, and if he got in, he was moving straight away. He was never the academic type. He liked to create, to be in charge, to call all the shots, make others work, and take all the credit. **(Like a gamemaker, see what I did there? no?...okay then:( )**

"You gonna be sad to see me go? I'm really hoping I get in." He raises his eyebrows in an almost sympathetic pout.

"Good. The sooner you leave the better. I never want to see your face again, Crane"

I turn with a sassy flip of my hair when he grabs my arm and whirls me around. He comes off the locker, all smiles, all niceties gone.

"You can tell everyone you hate me as much as you want, Clovey" _Ugh_. The one name I hate more than Clover is that. He grips my arm tighter, pulling me in more.

"But we all know you're going to miss me. I know you wanna kiss me. Just admit it. After I'm gone, you'll never be okay. There's always going to be a hole in your heart that can only be filled by me-"

_WHAM! _I slap him across the face with all the force I can muster. He's so stunned he staggers back, hitting the locker and effectively releasing my arm.

_I just slapped Seneca Crane_

I step closer to him warningly. Crane's best friend Plutarch sees us and hurries over. I make my words quick, but effective.

"If you ever come anywhere near me again, I will fucking fly kick you all the way to Mexico."

I turn and walk away, ignoring the stunned faces of Katniss,Peeta, Gale and Glimmer.

* * *

**#SOCKS**

**xx~S**


End file.
